Casanna
Casanna is the het ship between Castiel and Anna Milton from the Supernatural fandom. Canon Heaven and Hell Anna asks if Dean is okay, just as the door of the barn swings open and in walks Castiel and Uriel. He tells Anna hello, and that it’s good to see her. Sam asks how they found them, realizing that it was Dean. She places her hand on Dean’s arm and turns to Dean and gives him a kiss goodbye, Castiel watching them. Castiel looks away for a moment, before Anna walks forward and says that she’s ready. Castiel says that he’s sorry, but Anna says that he doesn’t know the feeling. He says that they still have a history, but orders are orders. She says she knows and to make is quick. Just then Alastair shows up. They fight and Anna gets a hold of her grace. Castiel watches as she does and disappears. On the Head of a Pin As Castiel listens to Dean torturing Alastair, the lights flicker and Anna appears behind him. They greet each other, and Cas turns to look at her. He mentions that she looks the same as her human body, and she explains that it got destroyed but she was attached and called in some favors. He tells her that she shouldn't be here, since he's still ordered to kill her, and she tells him that she doesn't think he'll try. She asks where Uriel is, and he tells her that he left. She asks why he's letting Dean torture Alastair. Castiel looks to the room, and turns away. He tells her that Dean is doing god's work, she asks if he actually thinks torturing is actually gods work, and asks him to put a stop to it, before they ruin him. He says that they're in not position to question god, but she suggests that this might not come from god. She asks if he thinks that God would really ask this of him, and tells him that she knows he feels doubt. She touches his hand, telling him that he can do the right thing. She knows he's afraid like she was but together they can stop it. Castiel yanks away his hand, and says that he is nothing like her, and tells her to leave. She tries to talk to him again, but he just tells her to leave again. She looks at him again and then leaves. Cas calls to Anna, and she appears. She asks if he decided to kill her, but he tells her that he's alone. She asks what he wants from her, and he tells her that he's considering disobeying. She says that's good, but he doesn't agree. She tells him that choosing his own course can be confusing, she attempts to place her hand on his shoulder, but he rejects it. She calls him out and starts to walk away, but he tells her that he doesn't know what to do. He asks for her to tell him what to do, and she tells him that he has to think for himself now, and disappears. As Uriel is about to punch Cas again, Anna shows up and stabs him through the neck. As Uriel falls, she goes to Cas' side and they watch Uriel die. Cas stands and they share a look. When the Levee Breaks Anna goes to Cas, asking why he let out Sam. He tells her that she shouldn't have come, and that they were his orders. Anna questions why, since he's gotten worse with drinking demon blood, and that Dean was trying to stop him. He tells her that she shouldn't have come again, as two angels appear and take her back to heaven. The Song Remains the Same Anna waits for Dean, but Castiel appears instead. She guesses that they don't trust her, but Cas says that they do, he just doesn't, and wouldn't let them come. Anna asks why, and Cas tells her that the only way she'd get out is if they let her, and sent her to do their dirty work. Anna says that she did escape, but Cas says that no one does. Anna says that he shouldn't underestimate her and that she wants to help. Cas asks what she's doing with the knife, and she tells him that Sam has to die, since he's Lucifer's vessel. Cas tells Anna that Satan would just bring Sam back if she kills him. Cas says that they'll find another way, but Anna reminds him that nothings worked so far. Cas says that they answer is no, Sam is his friend. Anna says that Cas has changed. Cas says that's true, and even though she and him have been through a lot if she comes near Sam, he will kill her. She then disappears. Moments I Know What You Did Last Summer * The first thing on angel radio that Anna heard was Castiel saying that Dean was saved. * Castiel arrives to take Anna away. Heaven and Hell * Anna blows Castiel away with the symbol. * Anna tells Dean that she was above Castiel and Uriel in heaven. * Castiel is unable to look at Anna and Dean kiss. On the Head of a Pin * Anna jokes about Cas following her orders like the old days. The Rapture * Anna tells Sam and Dean that Cas got dragged back to Heaven. The Song Remains the Same * Dean tells Anna that Cas carved something into their chests, and she sarcastically says that he's someone to count on. * Anna reveals that Cas was the one to turn her in. * Anna tells Dean that he shouldn't be shocked given what a good little soldier Cas was. * Cas works on a spell as he tells Sam and Dean about Anna. * Cas explains that Anna won't stop till Sam is dead, so they need to kill her first. Fanon Casanna has a smaller fanbase, although fans do enjoy their interactions. Depending on if fans see angels as siblings, is the lens that most view the ship. Fandom FAN FICTION : : Trivia * Anna is the second character to use Castiel's nickname "Cas". Navigation